There are numerous closed wound suction devices presently available on the market. Such devices all have in common a chamber which may be evacuated by compression or otherwise and an inlet to which a tube is attached and which extends to the closed wound which is to be drained. Certain of the prior art closed wound suction devices also are provided with a separate collection bag so that the evacuating device can be drained when needed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,857 discloses a wound drainage device including inlet and outlet ports so that fluid drained into the resilient squeeze bulb may be forced outwardly into a separate storage bag.
While the prior art devices disclose certain of the features of the present invention, such closed wound suction devices do not have the adaptability or ease of operation provided by the present invention.